Reflection through the Window
by justsukiya
Summary: Ukyo sees the girls fighting over Ranma in an ice-cream shop, and she wonders to herself how he can allow himself to be in such a situation. Ukyo's soliloquy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of its characters. *snap

This piece was written just for fun. Please don't judge too harshly =) Enjoy ~

* * *

_Reflection through the Window_

I find myself always looking for you, always seeking you out. I don't need to do much though; you have this glow about you. You are the sun, and all are drawn towards you for they need your warmth.

Just like now. There they are, sitting with you in the ice-cream shop, the violent one, the seductive one, and the little one with the poison. Where do I fit in to this picture? Is there still space? Perhaps that is why I did not reach you in time today, and that is why I am watching you through the window. I can hear the usual laughter laced with playfulness, the harmless punches, and the lively chatter. The four of you make enough energy to consume the whole shop.

If I said that I love you, what would you do? But, you don't love me. It's simply play for you, isn't it? Why? How can you do this to me? Does it not hurt you? Does your heart not cry?

Children cry when they are forced to share their beloved treasures. Our bodies cry when we twist our limbs the wrong ways. Does your heart not cry when it feels you trying to fit others into its core or was there nothing present to begin with?

I thought that you had remembered. I thought that the feelings had carried through. I am foolish enough to still think that I held some sort of importance to you.

How can you act this way with other girls? How come whenever I see you with them, it's as if you are feeding off the energy? Your face shows annoyance and frustration, but I can feel the underlying happiness seeping out of your skin from the attention that's the confirmation of your greatness.

I know that you're trying to appease our wars over you and keep us by your side, but I cannot possibly understand your mind. I can never be doing what you do. That confidence of yours is a quality that I'll never be able to match. That charisma of yours that can charm all is something I can never learn. Aside from lacking your talents that act as a human magnet, my heart will never allow me to copy your actions. I cannot bear the pain of tearing it away from the one that it wants. How can I be affectionate to another when I want to and have devoted my attention to you?

I receive no happiness with another. Ever since I was young, I had needed you to be happy. Even in my sufferings and anger from your betrayal, I still longed for you. I knew that if I found you, I would find peace. I could never hurt you.

Don't you understand? I am ruined for other men. I am not good at showing my feelings; I am constantly masking my true emotions with something else, but only for you would I try otherwise. I will prove to you that I am kind, that I am capable of care, and that I can love. Why can't you see? Why can't you accept what I can offer you? Is your avoidance of my intentions a secret message?

Perhaps I should let go. Then, it would not hurt me as much when you are with _them_. I would finally be free from you control, but I cannot be freed. I know that, in this matter, I am a coward. I cannot rip the bandage off my skin, for I am afraid of the pain that follows. I do not want to, and I do not need to go through it. You can protect me from harm for the rest of my life. You are the remedy for my wounds.

Until the day when I must separate from you comes, and I pray to God that it never does, I will fight for a place in your heart. Maybe I will eventually have to deal with losing you, but I don't have to deal with that now. I am not worried for my future; I simply want to fight for our present. I have confidence in my strength. I cannot just give you up without a fight. I will not let _her_ steal you away just yet. Until that day arrives though, I suppose you'll simply have to learn to love my presence.

"Ran-chan!! Where's_ my_ icecream?!?"

* * *

A/N: Personally, I happen to love Ranma. I practically love everything about him, to the point of near obsession. XD What I wouldn't give to just be a part of that world…Ukyo is my favorite female character in the whole series. I never truly liked the idea of Akane and Ranma together, but if that's who he wants, I can't argue~~


End file.
